Horoscope, tongs, etc
by Babel121
Summary: Parce que je me suis rendue compte que poster des drabbles un par un, ça prend de la place pour rien... Donc les voilà regroupés ! Couples divers et variés
1. Horoscope

OhtoriShishido - Horoscope  
Pour Yuyoko ;p

* * *

« Shishido-senpaï, vous êtes de quel signe ? » Lui demanda Ohtori, le nez plongé dans une revue. 

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à ce genre de trucs quand même ! »

« Euh… Non, non… Mais vous ne voulez pas me le dire quand même ? »

« Je suis né le 29 Septembre, débrouille-toi avec ça. »

« Vous êtes donc balance ! Alors balance, balance… » Fit-il en cherchant dans son magazine. « Ah balance ! Votre ciel affectif et sentimental se stabilise, vous bénéficiez de la bienveillante neutralité de Mars. Le moment est tout indiqué pour mettre à plat les questions les plus délicates… Oh, ce n'est pas trop mal pour vous Shishido-senpaï ! »

« Mouais… Et pour toi, c'est quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air vraiment pas convaincu.

« Pour moi ? Je suis verseau donc… Ah là ! Verseau : Vous fourmillez d'idées neuves pour enrichir votre relation, ou pour en créer de nouvelles, et c'est avec un enthousiasme sans freins que vous vous consacrez à votre immersion au présent. »

« Que des bêtises tout ça ! »

« Ah ? Et pourtant je viens bien d'enrichir notre relation en échangeant nos signes astrologiques, non ? »

« Chotarou… Sous entendrais-tu que tu veuilles que je te pose une question ? » Fit Shishido en fronçant des sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire Shishido-sempaï… » Répliqua son kôhai avec un regard empli d'innocence.

« Mouais… Range-moi cette feuille de chou et lève-toi, le terrain viens de se libérer. »

« Bien Shishido-senpaï ! » Obéit Ohtori en remettant sa revue dans son sac avant de se diriger vers son côté du terrain.

« Et Chotarou… » Le stoppa son senpaï. « Ne pars pas tout de suite ce soir… J'aurais quelque chose à te demander… » Ajouta-t-il en cachant la rougeur de ses joues derrière sa casquette en tournant le visage.

« … Oui senpaï ! » Acquiesça Chotarou en rougissant fortement lui aussi avant d'aller s'installer à sa place, sans lâcher Shishido des yeux.

* * *

Fais avec les horoscopes du jour ! XDDDD  
Tu voulais tu meugnon qui finit bien, en voilà ! XD 


	2. Tongs

MizukiAtobe - Mal placé   
Pour Mydaya ;p

* * *

Mais comment ces gens faisaient-ils pour marcher avec de telles… choses aux pieds ?

Sérieusement.

C'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus inconfortable !

Atobe souffrait à chaque pas qu'il osait faire mais restait aussi digne que sa position demandait.

Droit et fier, il gardait sa douleur pour lui et avançait d'un pas lent et soigné.

« Ce n'est plus un balais dans le cul que tu as là, Atobe, mais plutôt un poteau téléphonique. »

La voix railleuse de Mizuki venait de derrière lui, il se retourna vivement, émettant tout de fois un petit grognement de douleur d'avoir bouger ses pieds un peu trop rapidement.

« Aurais-tu mal aux pieds ? Mais quelle idée aussi de mettre des choses aussi indignes ! Jamais une telle idée ne me serait venue, à moi. »

« Ne dit-on que comprendre ses ennemis est une des meilleure façon de les vaincre ? Je ne fais qu'une expérience pour me mettre à leur place pour les comprendre pour mieux les battre. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais besoin de faire d'une chose pareille pour cela. Toi, le grand Atobe, réduit à faire une chose si vile… »

« Tais-toi ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais essayé de mettre chose pareille toi ! »

« Mah, mah… J'avoue, j'avoue, j'en ai déjà porté… Une fois… Mais avec beaucoup plus de classe que la démonstration pitoyable que tu nous donnes là ! »

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule et explique-moi, monsieur je sais tout, pourquoi portent-ils des choses pareilles alors que c'est si désagréable ! »

« Je vais te l'expliquer… Après que tu m'ais dis ce que tu me donneras en échange de mon aide. »

« … D'accord, je… Je te ferais l'honneur d'une journée entière en ma présence. »

« … Nfu. Comme si j'allais… Quoique… D'accord, Atobe-chan, j'accepte ce que tu m'offres et je vais te dire ce que tu voulais savoir. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Pour ne plus avoir si mal à tes chers petits pieds, Atobe… Chan, il te suffit de bien placer la lanière entre le gros orteil et celui d'à côté, pas là où tu l'a mise. Je ne comprends même pas d'où peut bien t'être venue l'idée de la mettre là… »

Keigo regarda ses pieds et étudia rapidement la situation. Il se pencha et effectua rapidement le changement que lui avait prédit Mizuki. Ca allait beaucoup, beaucoup mieux… Il se releva et observa à nouveau ses pieds.

« Tu vois, c'est tout de suite plus agréable ! Bon, demain, je viens te chercher à 9h, okay ? »

« grmbl. »

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. »

Mizuki s'éloigna un peu mais s'arrêta après quelques pas pour se tourner vers lui.

« Mais franchement, Atobe, je doit t'avouer, les tongs, ça ne te va vraiment pas. »


	3. Rêveries Diurnes

**Titre** : Rêveries diurnes  
**Fandom** : Prince of Tennis  
**Court Résumé** : Oshitari serait-il tombé amoureux ?

* * *

La tête dans les nuages, Oshitari ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose.

Il arpentait les couloirs du collège tel un zombi, son esprit uniquement tourné vers ce dont il s'était souvenu dans la matinée.

Un sourire idiot s'étalait sur ses lèvres, accompagné d'un léger effet de flottement dans sa démarche.

Etat qui attira immédiatement l'attention de ses camarades de classe, notamment celle d'un petit rouquin qui devina immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait.

Gakuto le harcela toute la journée de questions personnelles et absolument pas discrètes auxquelles il ne répondit jamais de façon concrète, pour ne pas dire qu'il était même totalement à côté de la plaque dans ses réponses.

Frustré au plus au point, l'acrobate déclencha immédiatement un conseil de guerre à peine arrivé sur les courts de tennis de l'école.

Rassemblant tous les titulaires, minus le tensai qui jonglait maladroitement avec sa raquette à l'autre bout du cours sans se rendre compte de rien, il les avisa sur ce qui se passait.

- Les gars, on est dans la merde !

- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe de si grave ? S'enquit Shishido, l'air déjà blasé d'avance.

- Oshitari est amoureux !

Diverses réactions parmi son auditoire : léger ronflement de la part de Jiroh, départ immédiatement d'Hiyoshi préférant aller s'entraîner, grand yeux écarquillés d'Ohtori, reniflement mesquin de Shishido, air neutre (et même carrément inexpressif) de Kabaji et haussement d'un sourcil d'Atobe.

- Et en quoi les amours de la belette sont sensés nous intéresser ? Demanda Ryoh, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Réfléchis un peu ! Tu as vu l'état dans lequel il est ? Lui répondit Gakuto en montrant du doigt le tensaï qui venait de trébucher dans un filet. Le tournois national arrive bientôt, comment veux-tu qu'il y soit opérationnel comme ça ?

- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, Ohtori et moi compenseront facilement votre perte ! Répliqua le brun.

Le rouquin sembla prêt à le gnaquer mais Ohtori s'interposa pour éviter le conflit. Atobe les calma instantanément en prenant la parole.

- Il en va de la réputation de notre école, je ne permettrai pas qu'un de mes joueurs perde pour une raison pareille. Ore-sama va lui parler, conclut-il en s'avançant directement vers le brun à lunettes qui s'était finalement posé sur un des bancs et rêvassait en regardant le ciel.

Gakuto fit un signe de victoire et entraîna, de façon plus ou moins discrète, toute la troupe à la suite de leur capitaine, curieux de savoir s'il allait réussir à lui tirer les vers du nez.

- Oshitari ? L'interpella Atobe en arrivant à portée de voix.

Le tensaï ne répondit pas, l'air bien trop absorbé par les formes diverses et variées que prenaient les nuages au dessus de lui.

- Oshitari ! Répéta le capitaine, pas vraiment content de devoir hausser la voix pour lui.

- Hum ? Consentit finalement le brun, lui jetant un coup d'œil morve.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

Mais le joueur était déjà reparti dans ses pensées et ne faisait plus attention à lui. Son regard était à nouveau perdu dans le vague et il marmonnait pour lui-même avec un sourire stupide sur les lèvres.

Atobe bouillit de rage instantanément et lui hurla de faire cinquante tours de terrain. Ce n'était pas vraiment son habitude de donner ce genre de punition mais il ne fallait pas non plus se foutre de sa gueule ainsi.

Oshitari le regarda un moment, surpris de sa subite colère dont il ne comprenait pas la cause, mais finit par suivre les instructions et, complaisamment, se mis à courir à petite foulée tout autour des terrains.

Mais bien vite, un air niais reprit ses droits sur son visage et son rythme de course ralentit considérablement alors qu'il repartait dans ses pensées.

Oh oui, ce soir serait une bonne soirée. La première chaîne télé passait enfin le dernier épisode de la dernière saison de sa série favorite et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer dedans.

Cindy épouserait-elle le père de ses enfants où l'homme de sa vie, Kevin, qu'elle avait rencontré dans le RER le matin même ? Brandon allait-il la laisser faire alors qu'il l'aime depuis sa petite enfance et avait passé les deux cents derniers épisodes à essayer de lui dire ? Et qu'allait donc bien encore comploter la sœur cadette de Cindy qui était jalouse d'elle et l'enviait au point de tuer le premier mari de celle-ci ?

Aaaah, il était vraiment pressé de pouvoir rentrer chez lui !

**FIN. **


	4. Cauchemar

SengokuEiji - Cauchemar

* * *

Seuls sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau, ils marchaient côte à côte, amoureusement enlacés – au point qu'un observateur non éclairé aurait pu se demander quel bras appartenait à qui – et avançaient –tant bien que mal en essayant de ne pas s'emmêler les jambes – en éclaboussant légèrement le sable sec à côté d'eux – mais qui ne le serait plus très longtemps vu que c'était marée haute.

Sengoku était heureux, il avait enfin eu une réponse positive après toutes ses années à la recherche de son âme sœur – où il s'était contenté de se jeter sur la première fille qui lui plaisait partout où il allait. La personne aimée était là, dans ses bras, et ils riaient tendrement d'un souvenir partagé – juste deux heures avant, dans le restaurant où ils avaient mangé, là où Sengoku avait réussi à se renverser sa soupe miso dessus.

« Je suis si heureux de t'avoir rencontré », murmura-t-il tendrement en ralentissant ses pas jusqu'à les faire stopper.

« Moi aussi, je suis heureux ! » Répondit son âme sœur en se blottissant contre lui.

Mais Sengoku fronça des sourcils… Il avait bien entendu ? Heureux ?

Il se sépara brusquement de la personne dans ses bras et la tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Lui demanda l'autre en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté, inquiet de son comportement. « Quelque chose ne va pas, nyah ? »

…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Sengoku se réveilla en hurlant et se redressa immédiatement sur son lit. Le souffle court et le corps tremblant, il se dépêtra difficilement de ses draps trempés de sueur et alla se verser un verre d'eau qu'il but d'un trait.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fait un rêve pareil ? Rêvé qu'il était… Qu'il était avec…

Il n'arrivait même pas à se le dire… Alors comment avait-il pu rêver qu'il sortait avec Kikumaru Eiji de Seigaku ?

Il se resservit un verre d'eau qu'il but tout aussi rapidement et commença enfin à se calmer.

Sa respiration ayant retrouvé un rythme normal, il put enfin revenir tranquillement à son rêve, sans paniquer de nouveau.

Il se souvint de la chaleur du corps de l'autre rouquin contre le sien, de la sonorité harmonieuse de son rire, du bonheur qui irradiait de son sourire… Une multitude de petits détails lui revinrent en mémoire et titillèrent ses sens.

…

Finalement, il passerait peut-être faire un petit tour à Seigaku aujourd'hui…


	5. Baballe

Gakuto - Balle  
Pour Kaasan ;p

* * *

En voyant son fils sautiller un peu partout dans la maison, la mère de Gakuto se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait d'inscrire son gamin de 6 ans à un club de gymnastique plutôt qu'à celui de tennis.  
Mais quand elle le vit ensuite papouiller une balle de tennis comme si c'était une peluche, elle perdit toutes ses hésitations.  
Il aimerait ce sport, elle le savait déjà.


End file.
